


Leave me but still love me

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Death, Drug Use, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Klaus is having a day, sibling fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Klaus is having a day.He allowed these, but it was hard to be alone when Ben was always there.





	Leave me but still love me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! <3 
> 
> I absolutely love The Umbrella Academy and when the comics came out when I was in like, high school, I loved them. This is based on like, the tv show universe if that makes sense but can be read as the comics as well.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and have a great day! 
> 
> -M

It started how it always started.

"Fuck off, Ben."

"Can't. Remember?" 

"So then, just go in the other room."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ben. I'm really not in the mood."

"...Fine." 

After his brother had left him, Klaus turned over and pulled the comforter over his head. He hated this. He hated his power. 

He hated his life.

Most importantly, he hated being sober.

The screams.

The taunts.

The...everything.

He sighed heavily and threw back the covers, instantly hot.

"Ben...Will you come back?"

Hearing the sigh of resignation, he watched as his brother came back.

"What's wrong?" Ben was sitting on the edge of the bed, not indent or markings that he was. No dip in the matress.

Of course not, being dead and all. 

Ben understood some of how Klaus worked, the highs and lows. The anger at their father and the pity for their mother. 

He watched how Klaus would live and die and manage. 

This was a low moment, when the voices that screamed scared him so much that he was like that kid their father had locked up to teach him to not be afraid. 

Klaus shook a bit and whimpered. 

"Don't leave me alone."

Ben's hand ghosted over his back, leaving him with a chill.

It would never be warm again, but it was comfort nonetheless. 

"I won't."


End file.
